Make Room for Bulbasaur
by Brainyxbat
Summary: *aka Revisit* Ash revisits the Xanadu Nursery, but takes May and Max with him. Vineshipping.


"Here it is!" Ash said to May and Max. He was showing them the most memorable spots from his journey before he went to Hoenn. At this time, they arrived at the Xanadu Nursery. When they went inside, May's eyes started shining.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"It's exactly like the greenhouse at home!" said Max.

"Bulbasaur would love this!" said May. Then she let her out. "Bulbasaur, come on out and enjoy!" she said. The little Seed Pokemon went out of her PokeBall. Then Ash let out his Bulbasaur too. While the two explored the nursery, like last time, Ash's Bulbasaur sniffed at Stun Stem and was knocked out. Rosey started calling for her Trainer and Ash.

(Help! Help! He's unconscious!) she shouted in Pokelanguage. Ash, May, and Max arrived and saw Bulbasaur out cold. "What is this stuff?" said Max, leaning in to smell it.

"Stop! Don't smell that plant!" shouted a familiar voice (to Ash.) The gang looked up and saw a woman with long purple hair, a yellow sun-dress and a green jacket. "That's Stun Stem!" said Florinda, the owner of the Xanadu Nursery. "If you sniff at it, you'll become totally paralyzed!"

"Oh no! Ash's Bulbasaur smelled it!" said May.

"What are we going to do?" said Max. "Gloom has some stuff in it's flower that'll help. Come on." said Florinda, leading the gang into a room in the greenhouse. Rosey was helping Gloom carry Ash's Bulbasaur.

In the room, the stuff leaked out of Gloom's flower and a drop landed in Bulbasaur's mouth, curing him. Then he fell in love with Gloom again. Rosey had a feeling of jealousy inside her.

"Awww, so romantic!" said May when Bulbasaur had shiny in-love eyes. Rosey had an angry face.

"Hey Bulbasaur, what's wrong?" said Max. But she just turned away.

(What's wrong with her?) Gloom asked Ash's Bulbasaur. He just shrugged his shoulders. He went over to Rosey.

(I want to introduce you to someone.) he said. She didn't move. (This is Gloom. She cured me of my paralysis.) She just huffed. Ash's Bulbasaur got confused. (What's she mad about?) he asked Pikachu.

(I dunno.) he said.

Ash, May, Max, and the Pokemon continued to explore the nursery, but Rosey was hiding in the flowers.

('What is wrong with me?') she thought. ('Why was I so rude?') Then she started to cry. Pikachu happened to wander by the flower garden and heard her sniffling. He went in and saw her crying.

(What's the matter?) He asked her. (Why are you crying?). She looked up with tear-stained cheeks. (I don't know!) she said.

(I just don't know!) And she started crying again.

(What were you mad about when Bulbasaur was with Gloom?) he asked her.

('Cause... 'cause I was jealous, OK?!) she suddenly shouted. (I was jealous of Gloom!)

(Why would you be jealous of Gloom if...) Pikachu found out the truth. (Are you... in love with Bulbasaur?) Then she burst.

(YES I ADMIT IT! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM! THAT'S WHY I WAS JEALOUS! BECAUSE HE LOVED GLOOM INSTEAD OF ME!) she shouted. Then she started crying again, but harder this time. Pikachu patted her head, trying to cheer her up.

Little did they (and the others) know that Team Rocket were in the nursery as well.

"This little baby will knock out those twerps!" said Meowth while holding up a plant.

"And Pikachu too! Then while they're out cold, we'll swipe 'im!" "Genius!" said Jessie.

"That'll work no doubt!" said James. "Let's plant it in action!" Meowth dug a hole in the grass and set the plant inside. Then they put up a sign that said "Love Flowers. One smell of this, and your crush will fall for you in a snap!" Then they sneaked out and watched it from outside. Rosey walked by and saw the 'Love Flowers.' She had a sniff of them and fell unconscious. Pikachu walked by too and saw her out cold. Panicked, he ran over to Ash and his friends, told them that Rosey was knocked out, and lead them to her. Jessie, James, and Meowth sneaked back inside and revealed themselves.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"Make it double!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"What did that plant do to Bulbasaur?!" May demanded. Smirking, Meowth took off the canvas over the sign, revealing it saying "Stun Weed. Smell this and it'll paralyze you for 24 hours! The cure is..." but it didn't say the cure.

"Bulbasaur, solarbeam!" shouted Ash. Furious, Bulbasaur absorbed the sunlight and shot it at Team Rocket, sending them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted, hurling off into the sky.

The gang took Rosey into the same cure room as before. Gloom tried the same stuff in her flower, but that didn't work. Gloom was about to try again, but Ash's Bulbasaur stopped her.

(I think I know what to do.) he said. For four seconds, he stared at Rosey. ('Please let this work.') he pleaded in his head. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her on her on her lips. After a few seconds, she moved a little. Then she woke up.

"Bulbasaur! You're OK!" May exclaimed happily.

"So the secret cure was true love's kiss!" said Max. Pikachu had tears of joy in his eyes when the two Bulbasaur were cuddling with each other.

Back at a Pokemon Center, they were telling Ash's other Pokemon about the whole thing.

The End.

* * *

**(A/N: This is an _old_ story. I wrote it a long time ago, possibly 3 years ago. O.O' So I decided to upload it here. P.S. Rosey is actually May's Bulbasaur.)**


End file.
